


Manipulation

by TheLonelyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGhost/pseuds/TheLonelyGhost
Summary: After it had been determined that Loki had not been entirely responsible for the Battle of New York, his punishment had been lessened. Instead of being thrown into a cell in Asgard for the next few thousand years he had been allowed to live in an apartment on Midgard, so long as he wore magic restricting cuffs and he assisted the Avengers when needed. Over the next couple of years, Loki had made it his mission to manipulate and seduce Tony Stark, the man who held the key to his cuffs, in an attempt to regain access to his seidr. When Tony bursts into his apartment one night to inform him he knows very what Loki's doing, he thinks his game has come to an end.But Tony Stark is, as always, full of surprises.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162
Collections: Tony gets the love he deserves





	Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I do this to myself. I find writing sex scenes so awkward and I'm really not good at it and yet Tony and Loki just seemed determined to do it and so I have no choice. Ugh.

Loki was curled up on the couch in his apartment reading a book when there was a frantic knocking on his front door. The god put the book down on the coffee table in front of him and stood, walking to the door and looking out the peep hole.

It was Tony Stark, looking more than a little flustered. How curious.

Loki opened the door and Tony immediately pushed past him.

“We need to talk,” he told him, walking into Loki’s apartment.

“By all means, come right in,” Loki replied dryly, closing the door and leaning his shoulder against it, crossing his arms over his chest and raising one eyebrow. Tony was pacing the living room, fidgeting and running a hand over his beard. He finally stopped, looking back at Loki and pointing an accusing finger at him.

“I know what you’re doing.”

Loki’s lips curled up on one side into a crooked smile.

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“You’re manipulating me.”

Loki’s smile grew a little and he tilted his head to the side. He eventually pushed off the door, uncrossing his arms and walking over to Tony. The mortal backed up until he’d pressed himself back against the wall behind him. Loki sped forward the rest of the way suddenly, putting a hand around Tony’s neck and squeezing, not enough to cut off his air, but enough to get the reaction he was looking for. Tony whimpered and when the god forced his thigh in between the man’s legs he could feel how _excited_ he was getting from Loki’s actions. Mission accomplished.

Loki put lips right by Tony’s ear, his cool breath causing the man to shiver.

“And how am I doing that, pet?” he asked.

“Fuck, Loki, please…” Tony pleaded breathily.

“As much as I enjoy hearing you beg for me, that was not an answer to my question, now was it?”

Tony shook his head.

“Use your words, pet.”

“No… sir,” he whispered.

“That’s a good boy. Now, tell me, how is it you think I’ve been manipulating you?” Loki asked with a smirk.

“You’ve been training me like a god damn puppy. Getting me to do tricks here and there, little things at first, making me work to please you, then rewarding me when I do well. Then you gradually got me to do bigger and bigger things with greater rewards each time. But you keep _teasing_ me; you won’t ever give me everything that I want, unless I give you what _you_ want, despite the fact that doing so would leave me royally fucked, and not just in the fun way.”

Well, damn. Loki had been hoping that Tony would be so overwhelmed with need by the time he was done with him that he’d give up anything for that ultimate reward the god had been dangling in front of his face for months. Perhaps he’d spent too long manipulating and tricking Thor. His false brother had been so easily fooled… Loki should have known Tony would be different.

“Is this the part where you tell me to stop? That you’ll not be playing these games with me any longer?”

Suddenly there was a fist clenched in the front of his shirt and he was pulled forward, the mortal’s lips pressing forcefully against his own. When Tony pulled away, he remained close with his eyes closed, his heavy breath warm against Loki’s mouth.

“ _I don’t want you to stop,_ ” he rasped.

Loki blinked at him in surprise.

“Then… why confront me?”

Tony looked up at him then, and oh, what a look… Hesitant, almost manic, like he was on the edge of doing something reckless…

“I wanted you to know that I know. You’re not _tricking_ me into anything. I know that if I give you what you want, you could just immediately take off, or maybe even kill me.” He took something out of his pocket then. Loki’s breath was stolen away by the sight of it. “But I’m willing to take that risk.”

The key.

Stark had brought him the key to his magic-restricting cuffs.

Loki took a step back, wordlessly holding his wrists out towards the mortal. Tony hesitated for only a second before putting the electronic key against the panel on the underside of the right cuff, then the left, letting the accursed metal fall to the floor.

Loki almost collapsed at the force in which his magic came rushing back to him. The lights in the apartment flickered briefly and he let out an obscene moan of pleasure. Once he had composed himself he immediately shot out a bolt of magic, causing the cuffs to disintegrate.

His beautiful, brilliant mortal was looking at him carefully with a mix of hope and fear. Loki’s smile turned into a toothy grin. He practically leapt on him, pressing his body against Tony’s as he kissed him with fervor. Tony reciprocated enthusiastically.

When their lips finally separated, they were both a little out of breath.

“Oh, pet. You’ve been such a good boy for me, haven’t you?” Loki whispered. The responding needy whimper from Tony went straight to his cock. “You have pleased me greatly, Tony Stark. And for that, you _will_ be rewarded.”

Loki took a couple of steps back. Tony’s eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“Strip.”

The command erased all concern from Tony’s expression. Now, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his gaze lowered submissively, he looked… serene. Poor, sweet mortal. So desperate for guidance and acceptance. Loki knew just what he needed.

Once his mortal was free of all his clothes, Loki pulled a collar from his pocket dimension that he’d been saving for an occasion such as this, since even before his capture. It was crafted from the finest quality red leather and the buckle at the back and the O-ring at the front were both gold titanium. Tony’s breath caught at the sight of it.

“You’re mine now, pet,” Loki told him as he slipped it around the mortal’s neck, causing a shiver to visibly run through his body. “My very good boy.”

Tony’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment and he ducked his head as tears fell down his cheeks. Loki simply wiped them away with his thumbs, gently kissing each cheek where the tears had been.

Loki petted his mortal, letting his hands roam all over the man’s face and body. He shook his head and tutted.

“You have been so terribly mistreated, haven’t you? So underappreciated. Those foolish mortals know not the _gift_ you truly are. Such a beautiful, clever boy,” Loki crooned. Tony was starting to shake, his tears running freely. Loki hooked a finger through the O-ring of Tony’s collar, stepping backwards towards the couch and pulling his mortal with him. Tony followed without resistance, stumbling a little on unsteady feet. Loki sat down on the couch, patting his lap.

“Sit.”

Tony obeyed immediately, his knees bracketing Loki’s hips as he settled on his lap, his hard length pressing up against Loki’s belly.

“Hands behind your back, and grasp your forearms.”

As soon as Tony had done what he was told, Loki twisted a hand in the air, manifesting a length of green silk to wrap around Tony’s arms to keep them there. Tony gasped and widened his eyes in surprise. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, his breathing heavy.

“Such a good, obedient pet. Always did everything I asked, did you not?” Tony nodded his head enthusiastically. Loki let his hands trail down the man’s body, stroking up and down Tony’s bare thighs. “And yet you tell me that during all our little games, I have cruelly kept from you that which you most desire. Is that correct?” Tony nodded again, letting out a little whimper.

Loki smiled, thinking of the last time they’d seen each other. He had been consulting at an Avengers meeting (part of his sentence on Midgard included helping the mortals when he could) and afterwards Tony had asked to speak to him privately. His sweet pet had procured for him a rare and priceless book on Midgardian sorcery that he’d previously mentioned being interested in. As a reward for his thoughtfulness, Loki had graciously allowed his pet to suck him off as he showered him with the praise he so desperately craved. He’d left the poor boy there, painfully hard and begging for release. It had been sorely tempting for Loki to give in to him, but he is glad now that he did not.

“And what is it you desire, pet? Tell your god.”

“You know what I want,” Tony grumbled petulantly. Loki gave a quick slap to his pet’s rear, causing him to let out a high-pitched yelp.

“And yet I would hear you say it. You will not receive your reward otherwise.”

Tony bit down on his bottom lip before those beautiful, big, warm brown eyes raised to meet his own.

“I want to be stuffed full of your cock. I want you to make me cum, Loki. Sir, _please_. I’ve been a good boy. _Please_ can I cum?”

How could Loki resist such a plea? Placing his hands on either side of Tony’s face, he brought him in for a kiss.

“Of course you can, sweet boy.”

* * *

Tony was in _heaven_.

He’s not sure how he survived these months of build-up and teasing. Of pet-names and praises that caused his breath to catch in his throat and his cheeks to heat. Of fleeting touches in just the right places that left Tony desperate for more. Then when things finally turned sexual, his interactions with Loki left him more frustrated and desperate than before. Because no matter how prettily he begged, Loki would never give him everything he wanted.

_“I am sorry, pet. But I cannot give myself to you completely, as I myself am not complete. Not without my magic.”_

That’s what Loki had told him, every time.

Tony had seen right through it immediately, of course. Loki clearly wanted him to remove the cuffs. The trouble was, _knowing_ he was being manipulated didn’t seem to matter because it was still _working_.

Tony had agonized over the decision to give in to Loki’s demands for _weeks_. Of course, he knew logically it was a colossally bad idea. But, as tends to happen when one is in the throes of addiction, the wicked little voice in the back of his mind kept providing reasons why this may actually be _the greatest idea he’s ever had_.

After all, didn’t he deserve a little something after all that he’s been through and everything he’s done to protect this world? To be able to surrender himself to a man who somehow knew his every need and desire, to take care of him and praise him and pet him and pleasure him…

Besides, they were _his_ cuffs that were on Loki’s wrists. He paid for them and built them (with only minimal help from the Asgardians to make them magic-restricting). So shouldn’t he technically be well within his rights to take them back if he so desired? It’s not like he made any sort of agreement, written or verbal, to keep them on Loki’s wrists.

And yeah, _maybe_ the other Avengers _might_ see this as a betrayal. But they betrayed him first! Well, most of them had. Steve had gone against the law, and the people he’d claimed were his _friends,_ in order to help Barnes. Barton, Maximoff and Wilson had joined him. Nat too, in the end. T’Challa had harbored the rogue Avengers in Wakanda. Bruce had disappeared god knows where years before and hadn’t so much as sent an encrypted message to let him know the other scientist was ok. Thor was galivanting across the universe not a care in the world (probably – Tony hadn’t heard from him in some time either). Vision was sneaking off for days at a time to see Maximoff.

Rhodey… well, he was his best friend. He had to understand why Tony had to do this… right?

Not that any of that mattered anymore. As Tony slowly but surely lowered himself down onto Loki’s considerable length, with Loki telling him how _perfect_ he was, that he was _made_ for this, for _him_ , Tony felt all of his stresses and noisy thoughts just melt away. Hands drifted all over his skin, leaving a pleasant tingle in their wake. They’d barely even started and Tony was already in such a state of bliss, the likes of which he’d never experienced before. He could no longer even bring himself to feel embarrassed for the tears streaming down his face or the needy whines that escaped his lips. He was lost in pleasure.

Loki was fully seated inside him now. God, he felt so _full_. He was shaking with the need to _move_ , but he wouldn’t, not until Loki allowed him to. There was something very freeing, giving up all his control to someone else, allowing them to take the reins. In that moment, he had no responsibilities, other than to do whatever Loki told him to. He may have lost his mind, but he actually trusted Loki to take care of him.

“Ride me, pet,” Loki growled, and Tony happily obliged.

He moved slowly at first, savoring the feeling, before his desperation took over. He bounced up and down on Loki’s cock, relishing in the praise spilling from his god’s lips. It wasn’t long at all before he was finally building towards the climax he’d been begging for for months, so close, so close, oh god, yes, yes, he was finally going to—

Loki suddenly stopped him with his hands on Tony’s hips.

The loud whine he let out was quickly cut off by Loki’s hand over his mouth. Was he fucking _kidding?!_ Tony had thought they were past this! Was the god seriously _still_ not going to let him—

Tony then noticed the serious look on Loki’s face. His head was tilted slightly, like he was listening for something. Then his eyes went wide and his gaze snapped to Tony. He put a finger to his own lips to signal for Tony to be quiet.

_BANG!_

Tony just about jumped out of his skin as Loki’s apartment door was broken down and Thor strode into the room, hammer in hand.

“LOKI!”

Tony immediately panicked and tried to get up, but Loki held him in place, shaking his head pointedly.

It was then that Tony realized that Thor was looking all around the apartment, his eyes sliding right over him and Loki as if they weren’t there.

Another Loki rushed out from the bedroom, this one still sporting the cuffs on his wrists and looking surprised and confused.

“Thor? What’s the matter?”

Thor scowled at the illusion.

“What have you done with Stark?”

“Stark?” The illusion looked puzzled. “He left mere moments ago after coming to check on me, as he sometimes does. Why would you think I have done something with him?”

“Because Heimdall reported to me that he was here, with the _key_ , before you suddenly disappeared from his sight,” Thor growled, picking up a small trinket from a nearby surface and flinging it at the illusion of his brother, which of course went straight through him, hitting the wall behind. Loki grimaced sheepishly.

“Ah. Of course.”

“I will ask you again, brother. What have you done with Stark?”

Tony rolled his eyes. Yeah, _fuck this_. He had waited long enough for his reward, he wasn’t about to let Thor delay it any longer. Tony rolled his hips, causing Loki’s gaze to snap back at him in surprise. He grinned cheekily at the god, slowly starting to once again ease Loki in and out of him. Loki was smiling now and shaking his head, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Thor and illusion-Loki’s conversation faded into the background as the pleasure built once again. He’d lost some of his hardness when Thor had so rudely interrupted them, but it was quickly returning now. Tony bit down on his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep quiet.

He noticed, with some frustration, that Loki’s attention was torn between him and Thor. That would not do. Tony leant in, kissing and biting Loki’s neck. He dragged his teeth over a particularly sensitive spot, causing Loki’s breath to hitch. _Bingo_.

The conversation between Thor and illusion-Loki went quiet suddenly.

“What was that?” Thor asked.

“What was what?” illusion-Loki answered.

“You flickered.”

“So?”

“You only do that when you’re losing concentration. What are you doing right now?”

Real Loki gripped Tony’s hair, pulling him off of his neck to kiss him roughly. Tony couldn’t help it, a small whimper escaped his lips. It did not go unnoticed.

“What was _that_?”

“What was what?”

“Don’t give me that, Loki. I _heard_ something.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Tony redoubled his efforts, bouncing up and down on Loki’s cock. The sounds of panting and skin smacking together were getting louder, but he was way too far gone to care.

This, also, did not go unnoticed.

“You… you’re still here, aren’t you?” Thor asked the Loki illusion. “Norns, Loki, _please_ tell me I’m not hearing what I think I’m hearing…”

Loki placed a hand on the side of Tony’s face, allowing him to hear his god’s voice inside his own mind.

_Is this what you want, pet? You want to be caught, you want Thor to know that I own you? To see you come completely undone on my cock and know that he can never have you in this way?_

Fuck. Well, when he put it that way… Tony nodded his head frantically.

The element of secrecy surrounding their… meetings, along with the possibility that they could have been caught at any moment, particularly by the other Avengers, had always been a major turn-on for Tony. But _knowing_ that he was about to be caught in the act? To be seen like this, bound, desperate and needy; for someone to see what a _good boy_ Tony was for his god? That was _unbelievably_ hot.

When Loki’s long slender fingers finally wrapped around his cock, Tony completely lost touch with reality, bucking into Loki’s hand with wild abandon. It took mere seconds before he was screaming, his release spilling out over both his and Loki’s chests. Loki’s release came seconds later. Tony vaguely registered an offended shout coming from the direction of where Thor was standing.

Tony collapsed against Loki’s chest with his head resting on the god’s shoulder, grimacing a little at the mess between them. He was shaking a little and his breath was heavy, but there was a smile on his face. He’d _finally_ gotten what he wanted. Months of jerking off to the thought of Loki fucking him, but the act had never been enough. Never completely satisfying. Finally, he felt sated.

“ _That_ was an image I could have done without,” Thor said grumpily.

A quick peek with one eye over Loki’s shoulder showed Thor standing at the window with his back to them, his arms crossed over his chest. The Loki-illusion was nowhere to be seen.

“Then perhaps you should not have burst in here uninvited,” Loki told him.

“You know very well I had no choice! You were escaping your punishment, _again_! Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t drag you back to Asgard so you can spend the remainder of your sentence in a cell instead of a Midgardian apartment!”

“Not gonna happen,” Tony muttered into Loki’s shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before Thor spoke again.

“Stark–”

“Give me a second, Point Break.” Tony slowly lifted his head, immediately leaning in to give Loki a soft kiss. “Hey babe, could I get a clean-up on aisle Tony?” he asked Loki, eyes flicking down to the mess between them. Loki narrowed his eyes, but his lips betrayed his amusement.

“Such a cheeky, demanding little pet. If you’re not careful, you’ll be getting a spanking later.”

“Is that a promise?”

Loki lifted Tony off of him, Tony grimacing as he felt Loki’s seed dripping out of him. With a flash of green it was all gone and he was completely clean as if he’d just stepped out of the shower.

“Thanks babe,” Tony said cheerfully with a peck to Loki’s lips. “Thor, I need to make one thing perfectly clear,” he started as he stood, uncaring of his current nakedness. The other god turned as he was being spoken to. “I like you. You’re my friend. But if you attempt to take Loki away from me…” Tony’s arms glowed orange as they heated up with extremis and the silk binding his arms together burnt away. “You _will_ have a fight on your hands.”

Thor looked at him in shock, and he could see in the corner of his eye that Loki had a similar stunned expression.

“Last time we fought each other, we were pretty evenly matched. But I’m stronger now. My suit is stronger, not to mention more easily accessible.” Tony tapped twice on the housing unit on his chest, stretching his arm out to the side as it and his shoulder were covered in nanobots, forming a large blaster on the end that crackled menacingly. He pointed it at Thor. “Do. Not. Test me.”

Tony chanced a glance at Loki, who was staring up at him in shock and awe.

“What? You didn’t think I’d come here without some kind of backup plan, did you?”

Loki grinned.

“My beautiful, powerful genius. How wonderful you look in this moment.”

Tony could feel his cheeks heating at the compliment.

“I would ask how the Hel this happened, but I’m not sure I want to know,” Thor commented in an exasperated tone, drawing the attention back to him.

“Yeah, probably for the best you don’t ask. So. Are we going to have a problem here?”

Thor looked to Loki.

“What are you intentions?” he asked seriously.

“For?”

“For Stark, and for this planet.”

“Earth is much more entertaining than I had previously known. I rather like it here. As for my sweet pet…” Loki stood, walking behind Tony, pressing up against his back and wrapping one arm around his middle and running a hand through his hair that just about made Tony melt. “I intend to keep him.”

There was silence for a while before Thor sighed.

“Fine. You can stay here. But Heimdall will be keeping a sharp eye on you.”

“That’s it? What will Odin think of this?” Loki asked.

“Odin is no longer king of Asgard.”

Well, that was unexpected.

“I suppose congratulations are in order.” Tony could hear the shock in Loki’s voice.

“It was not my choice. Odin has once again fallen into the Odinsleep, and with mother gone… There was no one else.” There was a sadness to Thor’s voice. Loki hesitated before responding.

“Thank you, brother.”

“ _Please_ don’t make me regret this.” He nodded at Tony. “Stark, I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Tony smiled.

“Don’t I always?”

Thor walked away and out the door and Tony let the nanobots slip back up his arm and into their casing.

As soon as he was out of sight, Tony felt a sharp slap on his still naked backside, causing him to yelp and turn around.

“That was for calling me ‘babe’.”

Loki reached forward and gripped Tony by the hair, pulling him into a kiss.

“And that… was for defending me against Thor.”

“What now… my god?”

“Now, I take you into the bedroom. I should like to celebrate my newfound freedom. Thoroughly.”

Tony grinned.

“I’m all yours.”


End file.
